To Save a Dying World
by Topaz-Lotus
Summary: What if Harry Potter had arrived in the world of Attack on Titan, as a favor from Death. What if it was the day before the events of No Regrets? Instead of joining the Survey Corps, he decides that he would use his magic to save people and push the population into an era of revolutionized technology.
1. Chapter 1

Death knows his master is lonely. Death also knows his master can feel the pain of deaths that occur in every dimension. Death also knows his master would want to try and prevent those deaths. Decides to give his master another chance at saving people.

Harry was wandering the empty world that was once called Earth, when Death approaches him. He had collected every last possible book, withing to preserve the history of humanity.

"Master, I have an idea for you," Death says, phasing into existence.

"What is it, Death?" Harry asks, curious.

"What if I send you to another dimension? One that needs help to survive?" Death proposes.

"Okay" Harry replies, accepting immediately.

"This world has Titans, who have been eating and killing humanity, humans, who reside within the safety of their near-indestructible walls, and the shifters, who are humans with the ability to shift into Titan form," Death warns.

"Okay, I will do my best," Harry proclaims, nervous at the prospect of man-eating Titans.

"Step into this portal and you will arrive in a hidden treehouse that I have created for you. It is high enough that even the Colossal Titan cannot reach it and there are wards that will repel any beings that have vicious intent, whether they be Titans, humans, or shifters," Death tells Harry, waving a hand to create a swirling midnight blue and black portal in front of his master.

"Thank you, Death. You're a great friend," Harry says, as he steps in the portal, not seeing the stunned look on the deity's face.

~~~LINE BREAK~~~

"Okay, I guess that first thing to do is to create a map that will monitor the three groups. Let's do the layout and then do the three groups. Landforms insula hauriendam current et structurae signari!" A flash and there are suddenly black lines drawing themselves onto the parchment, which create images of the forests, rivers, the outline of the island, and the different human structures.

"First group, the humans," Harry says, thinking out loud. "Locate et Layout, Pugnatisne secum dum homines!," he chants, waving the Elder Wand over a parchment that is a meter wide and a meter long. As his chanting ends, a flash occurs and dissipates. Blue footprints start to appear all over the map. He repeats the process for the Titans and the Shifters, which adds red and green footprints to the map. As Harry inspects his map, he realizes that there are red footprints that seem to be inside or on the walls that surrounded the humans. He decides to add features that would allow him to create a bird's eye view of sections of the map.

"Et egredietur ad voluntatem ie!" he chants, adding the necessary spells to the map. He taps a section of the wall with his finger and the map zooms in to have a live view of above the wall. Not spotting any Titans, he concludes that they must be inside the wall. As he continues to look at the wall, he spots the Titans trying to climb up the wall, Titans of different sizes. So, Harry decides to also add a feature that would add the names of the humans and shifters, as well as the heights of the Titans.

"Agnoscis Incolas & habitatores praefatos!" he chants, adding yet another spell to the map, which allows the initials of the humans and shifters to appear, which would turn into the full name when tapped. He also adds a spell that would identify the heights of the Titans, which caused numbers to appear. Harry nods to himself, looking at his work, when he spots a set of midnight blue footprints, with his initials. HJP-B-G-S-P. Harry James Potter- Black- Gryffindor- Slytherin-Peverell. When Harry had beaten Voldemort in all of those times, finally ending him in the Final battle, he had inherited the Slytherin Lordship, by right of conquest for beating Voldemort as a baby, in First year, as Horcruxes, and in the Final battle. His family had given him the heritage of Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell and Sirius had passed Harry the Black Lordship in his will.

"I need to see what else is in this tree house," Harry mutters to himself, leaving the map hanging on the wall of what seemed to be an office. He leaves the office and steps out, seeing the different rooms that Death had given him, which had been expanded to the size of a mansion due to the internal expansion charms. He sees that there are over 50 dorm-like bedrooms, each with 10 twin beds, 5 desks, 2 walk in wardrobes, and multiple private bathrooms. The private bathrooms had two sinks, a bath, a shower, a toilet, a mirror, and a set of cabinets containing towels and toiletries. There was also a master bedroom which had a king size bed, a large door that led to the office, a walk in wardrobe, a nightstand, a private bathroom, and Harry's trunk that contained the other two Deathly Hallows and his library of books, which were part of the climb in rooms. As Harry further explored, he finds that there are three kitchens, a living room that had a fully stocked bar, a formal dining room, a family dining room, and a plant room that was full of vegetables and potion ingredients. There was also a potions lab, an infirmary, gaming room, and a training room that Harry found.

"Okay, that is large," Harry says, sitting down in his office. He stares at the map that he created and saw that there was a group of humans outside the walls and a cluster of Titans around them. More and more of the blue and red footprints disappear, until there are only 10 or so blue footprints left and all of the red cluster disappeared, which meant that there were humans and Titans fighting. Harry zoomed in on the map to show that area and saw carnage of steaming Titan bodies and parts of humans scattered about. The few humans left had green cloaks on with two wings, one blue and one white, that overlapped.

"Men, this seems to be a loss today. We, the Survey Corps, haven't been able to make any progress in exterminating these monsters. I'm sorry, all of these expeditions seem to be failures!" One of the men yell, looking downtrodden. The remaining men use their weird machines to send their wires up the walls, climbing to the top and stopping. Harry zoomed out again, looking at the overview of the map.

"What if I can save those people?" He asks himself. "I don't think that all of this fighting is going to help anything, so what if I can devise a way to save those who are going to be killed?" Harry says, thinking out loud again. "Yes…. maybe if I can cast a spell that can replace those about to die with a construct instead! What's that spell?" Harry asks himself, looking through his books.

"Aha!" he cries, holding up a book. "Let's see…" he mumbles, looking for the spell. When he spots it, he points his wand at the map and chants. "Qui pro Titan cum paene subeundae mortis per rationis. Et pro iis qui sunt in officinarum et inpotens, inter sui corporis structuris praebet veritatem." As he chants, a bright blue glow appears, shining brighter and brighter, until Harry can't look at the map anymore. "Did it work?" he says out loud.

"Master?" Death says, phasing into existence again.

"Hey, Death. Sorry. I tried to use a spell that would save anybody, who is about to die, and they would be replaced with a construct. I'm going to keep them here and return them when it is safer," he explains.

"Master, I think that your idea will work. Just be careful. If you get found out, the irrational government will try to abuse your compassion," Death warns.

"Okay. I think that I will only be in the walls when I am going to sell stuff. I want to bring the people to a better era and to do that I will need to first create better and more efficient supplies for the Survey Corps."

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea! I was rather frightened of the idea that you might end up trying to fight the Titans and join the Survey Corps," Death relays, looking rather happy at Harry's decision.

"I apologize if I have ever frightened you, Death," Harry replies sincerely. "I think that I should go to bed now, today had been a rather long transition."

"Good night, Master," Death says softly.

"Good night, Death," Harry mumbles back, already on his way to sleep. Death chuckles at his master and moves Harry to his bed.

~~~ Line Break ~~~

Harry was up again, moving around his office, creating constructs, and creating healing potions for anybody who may arrive. As he was in his office again, he looks at his map and sees that there are a group of people outside the walls again. There were Titans approaching a group of people in that were behind the others. As more and more of the red footprints disappeared, one of the blue ones started to blink and suddenly disappeared. It reappeared in Harry's treehouse, in which it appeared in the infirmary. He rushed down to the infirmary and saw that there was a man in one of the beds, that had been separated by dividers, unconscious due to the instant healing coma that the bed put him in. The missing part of his leg starts to regenerate itself, and so Harry grabs a Blood-Replenishing potion and feeds it to the man. Another person appears on the bed to the left, missing an arm. Soon, there were 18 beds filled, with each person regenerating a limb. One girl seemed to be bruised internally, thankfully not bleeding, due to a giant hand, a Titan, crushing her, which was evident through the hand shaped bruising, but that also started to mend itself. A blonde boy, that was the same age, also appeared and he had his legs fractured and shattered in certain sections. Harry feeds each of the people, who lost a limb, a Blood-Replenishing potion, a Nerve-Regrowing and Repairing potion, Muscle and Tendon Regeneration potion, and a Skele-Gro. He also feeds each of them a potion that would take away any pain that they might have. As one of the less injured people awoke from the healing coma, due to being at the point where natural healing can mend the rest, he groaned and started to sit up.

"Wh-where am I?" He groans, opening his eyes.

"You're in my home," Harry tells him, handing him a glass of water.

"What? But I was about to be eaten by the Titan!" the man yells, almost dropping the glass.

"You were, but I have magic. Magic is an energy that can do the impossible, and so I used my magic to transport you here and simultaneously replace you with a construct," Harry explains, patiently waiting for the man to drink his water. After the man finished drinking the water, Harry places the glass on one of the bedside tables.

"Magic? Then, are the others?" the man asks, looking hopeful. In response to the question, Harry moves the divider, and the man sees that one of his other comrades was on the bed next to him.

"Although there are many things that I can do with magic, I cannot stop suicide, and I cannot stop natural deaths. Stopping the Titans is one of the things that I can do," Harry tells the man, warning him of the limits. "I only arrived to this dimension yesterday, and so I cannot tell you that there are others that had survived previously."

"No, no. That's better than what could be happening. Where are we?" the man asks.

"You are in my home, which is in the forest, and we are over 100 meters above the ground," Harry explains. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Ah, sorry, I'm very overwhelmed right now. my name is Isozaki Tessai," Isozaki replies. "And what is yours?"

"My name is very long, but when shortened, it is Hari Potter, or in this case, Potter Hari," Hari replies. (AN: I'm going to call Harry, Hari now) Another groan is heard and Hari rushed over to another bed, where the girl started to wake up.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Hari asks, gently. He grabs another glass of water and waits for her to wake up. She groans again, blinking her eyes open and slowly propping herself up.

"Hello? Oh, my head!..." she manages to groan out, holding her head with her other arm.

"Hi. You're in my home right now. May I know your name?" Hari asks, adding a pillow behind the girl to help prop her up.

"Isabel. Isabel Magnolia. May I know yours? And where am I? How is Farlan and Levi? How am I not dead? Am I the only person?" the girl, Isabel, replies.

"My name is Potter Hari. You need to be careful, you had internal bruising due to being crushed by a Titan. I don't know who Farlan and Levi are, but anybody in your squad had survived, and they are all on the mend right now. You aren't dead because I had used magic to switch you with a construct, which would look like you and take your place in dying," Hari amusedly replies, handing Isabel the water.

"Isabel! You're awake!" Isozaki yells, climbing out of bed and moving towards Isabel's bed.

"Yeah, is that you, Isozaki?" Isabel replies, looking towards that man that is standing at the base of her bed. "Do you know where Farlan is?" she asks, knowing that the man would know who Farlan is.

"Yeah, he's also in one of the beds, Isabel. How are you feeling?" Isozaki asks. Hari subtly moves out of the way and goes to grab more potions to help heal the more injured people. He grabs a Skele-Gro and feeds it to the blonde boy. Isozaki walks over and spots the blonde boy. "How is he?" Isozaki concernedly questions.

"He'll be better. His legs have almost been destroyed. His bones are both shattered and fractured in multiple places, in his legs, but he should be fine," Hari relays.

"Good, he's one of the closest people to Isabel. I don't know what she'd do if she lost him," Isozaki tells Hari. "Do you know if Levi also came here?" he asks. "He's a short, black-haired man, who seems to have bags under his eyes," he describes.

"No. None of that description has arrived. I suspect that he survived. If you could stay here for a few minutes and tell anybody, who wakes up, what happened, I can take Isabel to check my map," Hari offers.

"Sure, if you could do that. Anything to reassure Isabel that she hasn't lost either adopted brother. But what's a map going to do?" Isozaki replies.

"Its enchanted to show the land, the people, and the Titans," Hari tells him. "I'll go get her now." Hari walks over to Isabel and tells her that he wanted to show her something, which would tell her whether or not this Levi person survived. Isabel agreed to go look at the thing Hari wanted to show her, so when they arrive at Hari's office, she is stunned at the large map that showcased the entire island. "What's his initials?" Hari asks.

"I know that his last name is Ackerman, so his initials are 'L' and 'A', but I don't know his middle name," she replies. Hari searches the walled area and finds that there is only one person who had 'L' as a first and 'A' as a last initial. He taps the footprints and the initials morph into a full name. Levi Rivaille Ackerman. (AN: I don't know his middle name, so yeah…) He zooms in on that area and Isabel lets out a subtle gasp as she sees Levi standing on the wall, confronting Commander Erwin.

( **Scene where Erwin tells Levi that it's pretty much his fault (AN: I don't know the exact dialogue)** )

"What? It's not his fault!" Isabel exclaims.

"It's not his fault, but Commander Erwin is trying to get Levi to use this loss to get stronger," Hari soothes.

"But that's not fair! We chose to willingly follow him! Can- can I send him some kind of message to say I'm alive?" she sobs.

"I- *Sigh* I wish that I could let you, but giving him a hope like that could lead to recklessness, and many more lives lost," Harry tries to explain. "But," he says, when Isabel opens her mouth to object," I can deliver letters that say that you don't blame him," he offers. "Let's go back to the infirmary and see if anybody else has awoken yet. We can see if they want to write letters too." They walk back to the infirmary in silence, bringing, with them, ribbon, pens, paper, and a lidded basket. When they arrive, they spot that every person has woken up and was either milling about or sitting on the beds.

"Isabel!" the blonde boy yells from where he is sitting up on the bed.

"Farlan!" she yells back, rushing over to the bed and hugging him. She gathers everybody's attention and announces," We are allowed to write letters to those in the wall. We can't tell them that we're alive, because that'll endanger more people, especially the Corps, so make it seem like you had written the letter before your 'deaths'," she exaggerates the word 'deaths' by making air quotes. All of the people start clamoring for a paper and pen, rushing to write out their letters. When they finish, they roll the letters up and tie them with a ribbon. They all place their letters in the basket, except for Isabel, who's is tied to the handle of the basket. Hari salutes the people and transforms into his animagus form. He grabs the handle of the basket and flies out the window.

~~~ Line Break ~~~

Levi is sitting on the wall, staring down at the Titans, when a majestic bird flies up to him, a basket in its talons. The hawk caws at him and places the basket next to him. It grabs the piece of paper tied to the handle and awkwardly moves the paper onto Levi's lap.

"What? Do you want me to do something with this?" he asks. The hawk just stares at him and looks back down at the paper. Levi unrolls the paper and gasps as sees the signature at the bottom.

 _Dear Levi,_

 _If you are reading this, then something happened to me on the day you attacked Commander Erwin. Don't blame anybody for my death, not even yourself. I chose to follow you, out of the Underground and into the Survey Corps. As I am writing this, I know that Farlan is writing a letter as well._ _ **Be strong and don't be a grump!**_ _I know that in this basket, there are other letters from soldiers who wish to have a final parting to their friends, family, and loved ones. Please distribute them, oh and don't shoot, slash, or otherwise kill the messenger! I hope you never had to read this, but if you are, I'm sorry for leaving you alone!_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Isabel Magnolia**_

Levi looks up at the hawk, while pocketing Isabel's letter in one of his inner pockets, who just coos and perches onto the handle of the basket. Levi stands up and walks over to the hawk. He grabs the basket, careful of the hawk, and starts heading to the headquarters of the Survey Corps. The hawk coos again and jumps onto Levi's shoulder. Levi just looks at it and laughs, for the first time since his friends' deaths. He walks over to Commander Erwin's office, ignoring all of the stares of the other soldiers and knocks.

"Who is it?" the Commander's voice calls through the door.

"Levi Ackerman. I just recieved a rather weird present that I think that you should look at," Levi replies.

"Ah, Levi, come in, come in," Erwin says, opening the door and gesturing him in. "And who is this lovely hawk?"

"I don't know, but he brought this," Levi replies, holding up the basket.

"And what is in there?" he asks.

"It appears that the men, that had died, had written letters that were only to be sent if they were to die. The letter that I had gotten from Isabel said that I should distribute them."

"Distribute them. Although, how did they train a hawk to take those letters to us?" the Commander ponders, dismissing Levi.

"Sir!" Levi salutes, turning around to walk out the office.

"Wait! I think that I'll go with you. I need some time out of this office as well," Erwin says, walking towards Levi. Levi just nods his head and continues to walk out. He opens up the basket and pulls out one of the rolled up letters. The first one that he pulls out says: To Levi, from Farlan. Levi quickly pockets the letter into the same pocket as Isabel's, then pulls out another. This one says: To my love Kristan, from Tessai. Levi turns to Erwin, who raises his brow.

"Should we personally deliver, or should we use the mail service? I think that it would take at least a week to figure out and deliver all of the letters," Levi states.

"Then let's use the mail service," he decides. "As much as I wish that I could deliver them personally, we can't afford to be unavailable for a week."

"Then, I'll go drop them off," Levi replies. "Shitty eyebrows…." he mumbles under his breath. Hari heard his mumble and started cawing in laughter. "Are you laughing?" he asks. Hari just coos and launches himself into the air. He catches a gust and starts heading back to his home.

~~~ Line Break ~~~

"The letters are being delivered. Unfortunately they don't have time to personally deliver them, but your letters will be delivered," Hari announces, as he turns back into a human again, arriving in the living room, where the group had congregated. The group cheers, but start to look lost. "You guys can go explore, but I ask that you stay out of my office and the master bedroom," Hari offers. "I also have an offer for you guys." Some of the group left to go explore, while others stayed behind to hear the offer.

"So what is this offer?" Isabel asks, lounging on one of the numerous couches.

"I want to help the Survey Corps. I know that I asked you guys to not reveal that you are alive, but I want to sell stuff that will help the economy and them," he confesses, much to the surprise to some of the men.

"How can we help?" Farlan asks, curious.

"I need people to help supervise the stall that I'm going to set up. Most of the workers that I am going to hire are going to be you guys. But I think in the coming years, that there is going to be a major attack. Inside the walls," Hari relays. "I don't know what, but its a recurring vision that I have. I am going to sell forever-sharp metals, exclusively to the Corps, waterproof fabrics and clothing, as well as food products, such as salt, meat, and fish."

"What's a fish?" Isabel asks curiously, most of the group nodding as well.

"It's something that you can eat that is caught in most rivers, lakes, and the sea," Hari tries to explain.

"What's a sea?" Isozaki asks.

"It's the largest body of water possible, and it surrounds this island," Hari replies, trying to figure out how much they actually know outside the walls. "Enough questions, for now. Do you guys want to help?"

"Sure!" Isabel and Farlan chorus. The rest of the group gives confirmation as well.

"So first, we're going to need to collect scrap metals, fabric, and I'll get everything else. I'll glamour you guys, so nobody recognizes you, so can you go and ask around for the materials?"

"Isabel and Farlan can go get the fabrics. They can choose a few other people to help carry them. The rest of us can get the metal. Make sure that you guys use different names, or don't mention names at all," Isozaki commands, taking the role of leader easily.

~~~ Line Break ~~~

Hari drops off the groups inside different alleyways. The fabric group is dropped inside the Shiganshina District, while the metals groups was dropped inside the Trost District. The two groups quickly barters, buys, and obtains the maximum amount of material possible. Hari, on the other hand, is using magic to force fish into fish tanks, which he would use to convert one of the dorm rooms into a hatchery. He also uses magic to separate the salt from the sea. As he goes to check on the others, he notices that Levi was on one of the rooftops, observing them. Hari changes back into a hawk and caws, catching Levi's attention, as well as alerting the nearby group of the observer. The group go into the alleyway and are transported away by a Portkey.

"What are you doing here?" Levi questions, not noticing the disappearance of the people he had been watching. Hari lets out a screech and flaps his wings a little. He coos at Levi and then starts to fly off, towards his home. He lets out one last parting screech and disappears into the clouds. When Hari reaches his home, it is almost night. The groups dropped their supplies in the living room and are directed to the dorm rooms, before leaving, they smile at his last statement.

"Tomorrow, we start to save the world."

Yay! This is my next story! Obviously, I was feeling more motivated than normal…..

Word Count: 4371

This fanfic was inspired by one of the others that I read.

 _The Wizard Beyond the Walls_ by budchick.

Sadly, the last update was May of 2015. I didn't get into the crossover until a couple of weeks ago.

Recommended Story

Fanfic: Harry Potter x Bungou Stray Dogs

Title: Moon Phased Wizard

Author: Blitza

Chapters: 6

Source(s): AO3 and

Summary:

(AO3 Ver.) When Harry followed Sirius, he expected to find Sirius on the other side. Instead, he finds himself closer to his animagus form than ever before, lost in a strange world with strange people. This world has no wizards, only those gifted with a single supernatural ability. In this world Harry stands out, and not just because of his new coloring. His multitude of abilities attracts attention as the single, most powerful and diverse weapon on the planet. Harry... really doesn't like how some people look at him like he's a pack of meat.

( Ver.) When Harry followed Sirius, he expected to find Sirius on the other side. Instead, he finds himself closer to his animagus form than ever before, lost in a strange world with strange people. This world has no wizards, only those gifted with a single supernatural ability. In this world Harry stands out, and not just because of his new coloring. Is it a good thing? Or a bad one?

If you haven't already, check out my other story, _Project ShadowHeart_ , as well as my Plot Suggestions.

Please

Review

Review

Review Review Revie

Review Review Review Rev

Review Review Re

Review Revie

Review

Re


	2. Chapter 2

What if Harry Potter had arrived in the world of Attack on Titan, as a favor from Death. What if it was the day before Furlan and Isabel had died? Instead of joining the Survey Corps, he decides that he would use his magic to save people and push the population into an era of revolutionized technology.

~~~To Save a Dying World~~~

In the morning, Hari wakes up to the sound of rambunctious people laughing and chatting. He smiles and heads towards the kitchen, where the sounds are coming from.

"Hari! Come eat!" Isabel invites, spotting him and dragging and him over to the counter. The others greet him, nodding and raising their glasses in acknowledgement. He nods and a plate in placed in front of him. Isabel, leaning on the other side of the counter, asks him, "What's the plan?"

"We'll set up the stalls in the Shiganshina district. I have a feeling that they'll need it. We can also set up one in Trost, Chlorba, Karanese, and Neplay," he relays. "I'll start charming the metals as soon as we can start to mold them. Should they be slaying blades or knives?"

"Blades," the group chorus unanimously.

"Okay, should we make extra materials too? Such as waterproof fabric and other stuff?"

"Sure!" Isabel says, looking excited, bouncing on her heels.

_ THIS IS A LINE BREAK _

YEARS LATER…

The group has expanded so much that Death had granted Hari a small town among the trees. All of the homes that lines the trees were connected by a web of bridges and ladders. Many of the new arrivals had been more of the scouting legion, who had been "killed" on expeditions. The group moved into the houses by their squads, usually, but there were also some who moved into cottages with friends or family members. Hari decided to name their growing town, calling it Takai Ki, or High Trees.

"Hari! There's a shifter that's about to transform into a titan!" one of the watchers warns, watching the green footprints turn to one red and one green, the numbers of 50 appearing as well. Hari had set up a system of "watchers" who would take turns observing the map, to know when a group of people would be arriving. Hari rushes over to the infirmary and enters, just as the first flash occurs, as well as the first alarm blaring, warning the people of the arrivals. Soon, the room is filled with flashes, signifying that people are arriving. Isabel, Furlan, and Isozaki arrive, only to gasp when they see that some of the people on the beds are children and non-corps women. Hari shakes his head.

"We can't be standing around! These people need healing! Call the MDG!" Hari yells, hurrying to the first person he reaches. The others around him react with urgency and start gathering supplies from the fully stocked cupboards. Soon, person after person is healed, forcing the infirmary to magically expand. Thousands of men, women, and children appear, all of which are in civilian clothing. The MDG finally arrive, having been on lunch break, rushing through the doors, barking orders to the squads. Some of the new arrivals included the group's stall workers, who had been on shift for the day.

"We've got a person with a ripped spine!" one of the medics shout.

"I'll get her! You go to another!" Hari shouts back, finishing on the person he was healing and rushing over. The medic salutes and rushes away. In quick succession, Hari pours potion after potion down the woman's throat, occasionally pausing to cast a spell or two.

After another 6 hours of intense healing, rushing, and movement, the last of the people are healed. Hari sits, sighing in exhaustion. Each of the arrivals are under a spell that keeps them asleep until the release word is uttered. This had been put into place after a particularly large group had arrived earlier, causing mayhem with people awakening one by one, demanding explanation or being in hysterics.

"Ririsu!" Hari spells, standing up. Each person on the beds immediately start groaning, shifting. One by one, the people start waking up, sitting up in surprise. One of the watchers runs over to Hari, ignoring the groaning people around him.

"We found that the tall shifter had broken in the outer gate of Shiganshina, while there was a second shifter later that had broken the inner gate. Wall Maria had been breached!"

"Eren! Mikasa! Where are you two?" the woman had had the ripped spine called, looking around frantically. Hari approaches her cautiously, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Ma'am, are you okay? I healed you but do you need pain medication?" Hari asks.

"Wha? Oh yes, that would be lovely, if you can. I know that medication is expensive," she says, calming down. "Do you know where my son is? And my adopted daughter?"

"Don't worry we have plenty of medication, and I don't know if we have seen your children. What do they look like?"

"My son had brown hair, bright green eyes that are sometimes teal. He is about 5'4" and is rather tan. My daughter has black hair, dark, almost black, narrow eyes. She's an Oriental and has pale skin. She should have a red scarf around her neck," she describes, trying to visualize her children.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We haven't seen any children with those descriptions. They might not have been dying, the only people who arrive here are ones who are about to meet Death," Hari explains.

"Oh! That's actually better then. Thank goodness!" she cries, happy that they didn't have to experience the pain of almost dying. Calming down, she looks around. "Where am I?"

"You're in my house right now. This is a forest town, gifted by a friend that you might be able to meet later. We're over 100 meters above the ground, above the reach of even the Colossal Titan," Hari tells her, moving to clean up the vials.

"So we're safe?" She asks, looking at the other people.

"Yes, you people will be able to start living here without the fear of Titans outside of the walls. Everyone can start up a business, live with their families, or just be comfortable. We already have a couple of the squadrons of Survey Corps, as they were, obviously, also about to be killed," Hari explains, turning to the people on the other beds, who were listening in.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

After the arrival of the group of citizens, the town had once more expanded, including bakeries, restaurants, carpenters, and other shops that they couldn't have had previously, due to being only Survey Corps members. The treetop town had become bustling, with children running around, the smell of bread baking, the sounds of people working, and the overall atmosphere becoming lively. Soon, however, another arrival occured, this time with little warning. The new civilian- titan alarms blared, causing people to start running to the infirmary.

"Squad 143, try to figure out why this occurring, everyone else, start healing!" Hari barks out, rushing to grab some potions.

People start hurrying around in organized chaos. Shouts were heard, orders yelled, potion after potion was taken out of the stock. Person after person was healed, as the room expanded to over 200,000 people, who had arrived to be healed. Soon, however, the last person was healed.

"Hari! We found the cause! The government had sent a group of the Shiganshina survivors outside the walls to ease up on the lack of resources," the leader of the squad says, bursting in. The people who were bustling had come to a stop, staring at the messenger. They start to clean up the mess left by the healing. Hari sighs. The government is obviously stupid. Sacrifices, lack of resources, no prepared plans for emergency….He shakes his head.

"Ririsu!" Hari spells, causing the people to start awakening. He explains once more the circumstances in which they were in and soon those people started to settle in as well. One particular old man starts crying as he spots Carla Yeager, who decided to help in the infirmary, as he is relieved that she hadn't died. He moves into her provided hut, after leaving the infirmary, and she starts to take care of him as well.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Death provided the added group with even more huts and such to help with the expanded population. The new groups start to help around in the town, learning the rules and the circumstances with their new lives. Furlan, Isabel, Isozaki, and a few others had taken the roles of leaders for the Survey Corps, while Carla had taken the position of leader of the civilians. They helped with any problems that the people might have, while the leaders of the Corps helped train the Corps who had been "killed" without much training. They took those people, and additional volunteers, down to the levels in which the Titans were, and any injured transported to the infirmary, easily healed. There were also groups who used the easy access of the treetops to visit different landscapes. Hari provides those groups with cameras and extra films. They come back with pictures of the sea, sunset, sunrise, mountain ranges, and even an image of a field of lava.

With the town bustling with activity, Hari decides that he should take advantage of this peace. He restocks the potions supplies with extras and comes to a decision. He calls the main leaders together in the main dining hall of the original house, now dubbed the Town's Heart.

"I have decided that I am going to take advantage of this peace that we have, as there are no more stupid government antics for sacrificing people or major attacks. I have seen with the map some of the Shifters and so, I come to an important decision. I will be joining the trainees and later, the Survey Corps."

Sorry its late! I was feeling really uninspired. Thank you for all of your support though! I decided that to make up for this lateness, I will mass update all of my stories!

If you haven't already, check out my other story, _Project ShadowHeart_ , as well as my new stories and Plot Suggestions.

Recommended Story

Fanfic: Yuuri on Ice

Title: Japan's Angel

Author: kurenohikari

Chapters: 15/15

Source(s): AO3 and (?)

Summary:

Yuuri found out at a young age how expensive ice skating is and decided to help his parents out. He started competing professionally under Minako-sensei's little Academy, he reaches international level and becomes the Viktor of the dancing world, only to disappear before reaching senior level and follow his dream of being a professional ice skater. His first season at the junior division at the age of fourteen, starts relatively well and he ends up getting into the Junior Grand Prix, only to mess it all up at the FS when he finds out Vicchan died. He disappears again, but what if he had caught the attention of a certain retired ice skating figure, who stalks him all the way to Japan and takes him as a student.

Please

Review

Review

Review Review Revie

Review Review Review Rev

Review Review Re

Review Revie

Review

Re


	3. Chapter 3

**Ronin Kenshin:** Thank you for the idea! I might just use it.

 **greentulips:** I may not always update my stories within even a period of a year, but I promise that if I abandon the story, I will add a note to either my profile, the story, or both. Thank you for the support!

 **Sailor Dragonball 87, 01chupacabra, Ronin Kenshin, 917brat, Dark Neko 4000, VivianeDiPulci, Lady Kaiki, CrazyGirlWhoLovesVamps, wisegirl6521, Heiress-Taiga-Ryu-Taj, Creatus O' Spritius, TravidTD, Animais2, Ajanta+D+Sangma, travelooler, IcyFire43, MorgenElisabeth, Fanfic_lover1305, greentulips, and Guest:** Thank you for the reviews!

And to everyone who followed, favorited (for ), subscribed, bookmarked, or left a kudos (on AO3) for this work, **Thank you very much!**

~~~Recap~~~

 _With the town bustling with activity, Hari decides that he should take advantage of this peace. He restocks the potions supplies with extras and comes to a decision. He calls the main leaders together in the main dining hall of the original house, now dubbed the Town's Heart._

" _I have decided that I am going to take advantage of this peace that we have, as there are no more stupid government antics for sacrificing people or major attacks. I have seen with the map some of the Shifters and so, I come to an important decision. I will be joining the trainees and later, the Survey Corps."_

~~~Dying World~~~

The three leaders stared at Hari in varying degrees of shock.

"Wait! What if we need help with potions or something? You're the only one with the magic needed to make potions!" Isabel bursts out.

"We have enough unless the incident of Maria is repeated in another area, which I highly doubt, but I can always create charms that we can use to alert each other about emergencies."

"Then let one of come with you," Furlan states, much calmer than Isabel.

"You're all too recognizable, especially with you guys having connections within the corps and Carla's son is joining this year, and it isn't healthy to take the Polyjuice potion continuously, let alone for years," Hari calmly counters.

"What about a permanent de-aging potion? With a color changing potion for our hair and those contact lens things that I had read about?" Isabel suggested, bouncing up and down.

"Then you guys would be too young to enter training. That would only work for Carla."

"I'll do it," Carla states, stepping forward.

"You know that means you'll see your son. Would you be willing to do that? See him and pretend to not know him? Be the same age as your son?" Hari states, trying to gently dissuade her.

"I-I will. He's strong. He has Mikasa and Armin with him."

"If you really want to do this, then I'll brew the potions tonight and you can take them tomorrow. We can claim you were from another area of Wall Maria and that your papers were lost in the wake of the fall. Pack what you want to keep with you, make sure to take one of the Corps' bags with the extension charm. The admissions are in two days. Make sure to tell whoever you need to that you are leaving."

The group splits apart, setting off to make preparations for the departure. As Hari walks back into his personal bedroom, the room darkens and becomes colder, shadows swirling to form a vortex. From the center of the vortex, a looming figure appeared, holding an ancient tome in one hand and a scythe in the other.

"Master."

"Death. Are you here because of my decision? To go into the Corps?"

"Master. I thought you said that you wouldn't enter the Survey Corps when you had arrived."

"I know, I know. The town has become established and so peaceful, it's nice, but I have this feeling that there's something I'm meant to do in the Corps. I can feel it in my gut." The being laughs and smirks at Hari.

"That may be because you're destined to meet your soulmates in the Survey Corps."

"Soulmate? How can I have a soulmate, let alone two, in the Corps if I came from a different dimension?"

"You were always destined to come here. Don't fret about it. Anyways, good luck, Master! I added some gifts for you!" Death calls cheerily, feeling more humored by dumping the information, and started fading into the shadows.

"Wait! You can't just spring that fact that I have a soulmate on me and leave!" Hari huffs, realizing that he had shouted to an empty room. "Stupid Death…." He shakes his head and starts to pack all of his stuff into one of the charmed bags, including a large supply of unbreakable blades, his shrunken Firebolt, and a miniature dragon figurine.

~~~Dying World~~~

At dawn, Hari and Carla meet up in the Town Hall, each carrying a single bag. Carla had just taken the potions and put in some colored contacts. She now looked like a female version of Eren, only with red tinted brown hair and sky blue eyes. As Hari took out the Portkey, Isabel's voice called out from behind them.

"Hey, wait!" she cries, hurrying over to the pair. "Take this!" She shoved a bag into Hari's arms, filled with pastries and other homemade goodies. "Share it with anyone from Shiganshina. It should help you ease into the group. I had asked some of the different shops and bakers to make foods and such," she rushes out, looking nervous.

"Thank you," Carla says, smiling at the panting girl. Furlan comes up from behind Isabel and holds her be her soldiers.

"We can hold the fort here. You just worry about surviving the training. If anything happens, then we can always use the charm." With their final goodbyes, the pair activates their portkey, which had been set to an alleyway not far from the entrance of the training grounds.

Hari and Carla disappear with the activation of the Portkey. Both stumble out of the landing, collapsing on one of the walls of the alley. Carla heaves while Hari shakes his head, trying to get rid of the sensations of portkey travel.

"Sorry, I know that portkey travel is nauseating. Should've warned you…"

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting that. As long as I don't have to travel by portkey for a long while, I'll be fine." After taking a few more seconds to recover, both stand up and turn to the exit of the alleyway.

"Ready?" Hari asks, looking at Carla.

"Ready. And remember, my name is Caroline, nicknamed Carol."

"Yeah."

The two walk out of the alley and onto the street. The Portkey had dropped them in an alley about half a mile away from the training academy. They begin to walk to the academy and manage to reach it in time for the opening of the gates. As they walk forward, they manage to spot Eren, Mikasa, and Armin ahead of them. Carla stops walking, causing Hari to turn to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah….. It's just, they've grown so big."

"Once we get rid of the titans, you can talk to them all you want."

"Yeah."

They continue to walk into the training grounds, where they recieve jackets that had the trainee corps symbol, the crossed blades. As they put their belongings in a room with all of the others, as they had not yet received dorm rooms, Mikasa spots Carla and scrutinizes her. She walks over to Carla.

"Hello."

"Er, hello? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you happen to be related to the Yeagers? You… look like the feminine version of my brother. With different coloration. Are you related to him?" She points to Eren, who was putting his belongings away on the boys' side of the room.

"Hmm. You're right, we do look similar, but I don't think I have any cousins or anything. It's strange how similar we look though. My name is Caroline. Caroline Hunter."

"I'm Mikasa."

Carla spots Hari and waves him over. As Hari spots Carla's waving, he walks over.

"Hey," he greets, waving to Mikasa.

"Hello. I'm Mikasa," she greets softly, shifting her red scarf over her mouth. She gives the room another look over. "Eren, Armin!"

"Mikasa! I was wondering where you went. Who's this?" Armin greets, jogging over to the group, Eren not far behind.

"I'm Hari." He nudges Carla's side to make her stop staring. Shaking out of her stupor with a start, she also greets them.

"I'm Caroline. You can call me Carol."

"Up close, they look even more related," Mikasa interjects.

"Wow, the similarities are uncanny. Are you sure you aren't related?" Armin states, looking between Eren and 'Carol'. "Oh, I'm Armin, by the way."

"Eren," the green-eyed boy states, staring at Carla.

"So… why'd you all join the military?" Hari asks awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"I'm here to join the Survey Corps and _eliminate_ all of the titans!" Mikasa and Armin share looks.

"We're" Armin starts, gesturing to himself and Mikasa," here to make sure this dummy doesn't get himself killed. Why'd you two join?"

"We wanted to help others as much as we can," Carla answers quietly, still staring at Eren.

As a few more awkward, silent moments passed, the entire group jumped as a whistle was heard, signalling for the trainees to go to the courtyard for the introductory speech.

~~~Dying World~~~

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Keith Shadis and I am your instructor. For the next year, you will be under my command." He glares at the group, particularly staring at Eren. "Do not presume that every one of you will make it. By the end of today, there will be less than half of you remaining, I ! Name, district, and _why are you here_!" He points at Armin.

"Armin Arlet, sir! From Shiganshina, sir! To get back our home, sir!" The blond haired boy states firmly, straightening up and saluting. He continues to stare straight ahead of himself, even when the commander bent down to intimidatingly stare him in the eye. The commander eventually nods to himself and moves to the next person.

"Alright, alright…. You! Name, district, reason!" He yells at a darker skinned boy who had dark grey, shaved hair.

"C-Connie Springer, sir! Fr-From Ragako Village in Rose! Sir! Here to fight for the walls, sir!" He trembles slightly, attempting to salute. Many of the other trainees wince, knowing that he saluted with the wrong hand, while others look sympathetically.

"You're the one that saluted on the wrong side earlier."

"S-sorry, sir!"

"Is your heart on the right side?" Shadis questions rhetorically.

"N-no, sir!"

"That salute signifies your pledge to dedicate your life to defending the walls. You will use your RIGHT hand over your heart that is on the LEFT side!"

"Y-yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

"Get it right next time," he demands, already walking to the next vict- I mean trainee. "You! Name, district, reason!" He stops in front of a black haired boy with freckles.

"M-Marco Bott, sir! I'm from Trost in Rose, sir! I'm here to dedicate life and limb to the king, sir!" Shadis stares at him.

"Dedicate life and limb?" He pauses. "Here's the thing. The king doesn't _want_ your lousy life or limbs." The boy looks ashen, but still salutes. Shadis moves on to the next person. "You there! Name, district, reason!" He yells at the light brown haired boy who was standing arrogantly.

"Jean Kirstein, _sir_. I'm from Trost, _sir_ ," the boy, Jean, answers smugly, standing relaxed and half-heartedly saluting. "I'm here so that I can join the Military Police and live in the interior, _sir_." What happened next made the other trainees smirk. Commander Keith Shadis leans back the slightest bit and slams his forehead against Jean's. Jean crumples to the floor, holding his forehead.

"Did I say you could sit? If you can't follow orders then the Military Police doesn't want your lousy ass."

"N-no, sir!" Jean quickly stands back up, still holding his forehead.

"Boy, you get that attitude of yours out of here. We need soldiers who are willing to lay their lives down to protect the walls. We don't need arrogant little boys who will be liabilities." Munch. Munch, munch, munch. The entire group turns to the source of the noise. Shadis becomes infuriated. "You! What do you think you're doing? Name and district!"

"Sasha Brause, sir! From Dauper Village in Rose, sir! As for what I'm doing, I'm eating a potato, sir!"

"And where did you get that potato?"

"The kitchens, sir!"

"Why do you have that potato?"

"Sir! I was passing by the kitchen and saw that there was a freshly steamed potato that was ready. I thought that I shouldn't let it go to waste, so I decided to eat it, sir!"

"Why are you eating the potato?"

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?" She innocently asks, causing everyone else to stare or facepalm. Shadis leans closer.

"Why are you eating the potato _here?"_ She looks honestly confused before her eyes light up as she reaches a (very wrong) conclusion.

"Did you want half of the potato, sir?" As she splits the potato, Hari facepalms, Carla sighs, and the Shiganshina trio stare incredulously.

~~Dying World~~

Hari stares out the window.

"She really chose to keep running laps than skip dinner? She's crazy!" One of the other recruits, Jean, states, also looking at the running girl through the window. All of the cadets were at the mess hall, eating bland soup and bread for dinner. Some of the cadets surrounding the group (Hari, Carla, the trio, and the eventual 105th Corps), nodding in agreement. They watched as the exhausted girl finally entered the building, turning back to their meals. She entered the mess hall and was waved over by a petite blond haired girl.

"Would you like to join us?"

"I-" she pants "would…. Love…. To…." She's quickly passed a bowl of soup and she digs in, slurping up her soup in moments.

"Dauper? That's a hunting village right? Makes sense that they would try to eat whenever they can…" One of the trainees mentions. The nearby cadets nod in agreement, turning back to their dinners. While Hari, Carla, and the trio converse, Jean starts to look down the table and his gaze lands on the group and he spots Mikasa. His eyes widened as he took in her looks. Ignoring the fact that she almost never left Eren and Armin for the entire day, he walks up to her.

"Hey, baby, how about you ditch these losers and be with me?" He asks, attempting to slide his arm around her while gesturing to Eren and Armin. Eren quickly jumps up, pushing Jean's arm away from Mikasa.

"Don't touch her!" He yells, pushing Jean away from the bench. Jean stares at Eren and smirks.

"You think a loser like you can stop me?"

"I'm the loser? You're the one trying to put your arm around Mikasa, when she doesn't even know you!" Mikasa and Carla pull Eren down, right as the door to the mess hall opens.

"What is going on here?" Commander Shadis yells, staring suspiciously at the cadets.

"Sasha farted, sir," Mikasa blithely states, discreetly handing some bread over to the girl, who had her jaw dropped.

"You again? Try to be more decent, would you?" He shakes his head and leaves, much to the laughter of the cadets watching.

Sorry for another late chapter! Trying to figure out how Hari and Carla were going to meet the Shiganshina trio was extremely hard! I know that the dialogue won't be perfectly the same as canon, but I am going off memory. I tried to get it as close to what I remember happened. I know that the whole dinner fart thing didn't occur until after their first training, but I decided that it fit here.

Oh and I have no idea how to make Jean's flirting less awkward…..

 **And to address one of the longer comments:**

 **Sailor Dragonball 87:** This is set right, currently, during the very beginning of the SnK timeline, where everyone is young and innocent (and furiously murder-ish for one), at Trainee Camp (not No Regrets). I changed the spelling of Harry's name to Hari because I have a personal preference for it and it seemed like it fits in more than Harry. Isozaki is in fact an OC, one that I created solely to start up the story, as I didn't want to start with No Regrets straight out. The survivors will get the chance to return to their families once the 'Council' (Hari, Carla, and others) deem that it is safe enough, as in they won't get killed by titans again. After he saves Marco, I do have plans for what he will do with the information. And no spoilers, so maybe he'll save Erwin, maybe he won't. Dun, dun, dunnnnn! :P Same with the Titan shifters…. Just wait for my very, very far away update…..

~~~~Dying World~~~~

~~Omake~~

{In between 'meeting' the trio and the introductions}

"Hey, Carla?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you mention your son was this cute?"

"Hari….."

"Sorry, sorry. But he's like a little fluffy ball of rage. It's kinda cute. And his eyes are so pretty. Your descriptions gave them no justice ..."

"Hari…."

"What?"

"Do you have a crush on my son?"

"No… Maybe?"

~~~NOTE~~~

If not for the fact that I _just_ discovered the copy and paste feature for , I would have stopped posting here after this chapter. I write all of my stories in Google Docs now, and it is tedious to copy to Word and then upload that doc to . So yeah. Sorry?


End file.
